


Food Fantasy Fanfictions

by HeyoKameyo



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoKameyo/pseuds/HeyoKameyo
Summary: I love Food Fantasy so much! I'm open for requests, Food Soul x Character but I'm not a very fast writer unless I'm motivated ehehe





	1. Pizza x Reader - Spooky Scary Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haunted house - scary! And you and Pizza got seperated... will you find the cute scaredycat we all love so much?

You knew it was a stupid idea to go into this haunted house.  
It wasn't just an average haunted house with some plastic spiders from a festival, no, this was a real one.

"Pizza...?", you called nervously, but there was no response.  
He must be scared to death, being the scaredycat that he is! You weren't as frightened as him, but still scared here.  
Alone.  
You wished to find him so badly, see his relieved, smiling face, hear him crack some of his jokes, look into those beautiful emerald eyes...

Oh yes, you were in love him, madly in love with him. But you would never tell him, you always had bad experiences with love and didn't want to destroy your friendship.  
Suddenly you heard something rustling behind you, and your eyes widened.

"Heeeellooooooooo~", a weird, high voice said and a ghost with an axe in its head appeared, making you scream and dash off into the opposite direction.  
"Ohnononononono" you whimpered when you heard footsteps following you and ran around a corner.

There was a door! The footsteps came closer and you opened the door - to run into someone.

"Eeeeeek!", they screamed in terror and started hitting you, and you screeched as well, trying to defend yorself with your raised arms and closing your eyes.  
What kind of horror figure did you run into this time??

"S-Stupid ghosts! Give me my Master Attendant back!"

You opened your eyes to look into a pale, beautiful face.  
"Pizza...?", you asked in disbelief, then squealed.  
"Pizza! Pizza I found you!"  
He opened his eyes as well and looked at you.

"Master... Attendant...?"

You nodded, and tears appeared in his eyes. He tried to hide them by shaking his golden hair over his eyes, but when you pulled him into a tight hug he couldn't hold back a sniffle, and soon his shoulders started to shake by his efforts to at least make no sound while crying in relief.

Your face grew softer, and you softly stroked over his back.  
"Shhh... it's alright now, Pizza. You're not alone anymore, I'm not leaving you again!"  
He took a shaky breath and cuddled even tighter to you, which made you fall down on your back.

How cliché.

You started to soothingly caress his back.  
"They scared you, right? But you've been so brave, my dear...", you whispered, actually really proud of him. You thought he would roll up into a little ball of adorableness and hide in a corner, instead he got up to search you.

Your heart started to beat faster by thinking that.  
But no, you scolded yourself, he only did that because you were his Master Attendant, and you probably called him by wishing him to be by your side so badly.

"I could only be brave because it... because it was for you, Master Attendant...", he suddenly murmured, making your heart skip a beat.

You felt him shifting a bit so he could lay more comfortably on you, then he relaxed and let out a small sigh.  
Strange, you were both scared to death only minutes ago, and now you were as relaxed as if you were laying on a beautiful sunny meadow instead of on a dark, dirty hallway.

"You take your duties more seriously than you look like", you chuckled, feeling him twitch to your surprise.

Pizza murmured something.

"What did you- AAAAH!!!" you screamed, darting up just when Pizza had moved his head up a little to say something, so your heads crashed into each other.

"Owowoww, what's the matter!"

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw several Pranjas who had snuck up to you.  
"Stay back, Master Attendant! I'll handle this for you!", he said, grabbing his flag and slashing it over the first. It howled in anger and attacked back together with it all the others, but Pizza, a suddenly dead serious Pizza, did so too.

Despite being a scaredycat and a pretty carefree person, Pizza still was one of the strongest food souls, and the enemies didn't stand much of a chance against him. One by one they fell, becoming just a little pile of dust on the ground.

When they were done though, Pizza fell onto his knees, and you worriedly rushed to his side.

"Pizza? Are you okay??"

He didn't respond, just looking down.  
You got nervous. Did one of the Pranjas hurt him? Did he lose too much power? Was he too exhausted?

You got closer and carefully stroked through his golden strands.  
"Pizza... please look at me!", you whispered, cupping his cheek.

Suddenly he looked up at you with a big grin.

"Aaah, I got you!", he giggled and pulled you into another hug.  
"Wha- Pizza! That wasn't funny! Do you even know how worried I was?! If you were hurt I'd-"  
Getting flustered, you stopped mid-sentence and just hugged back.

The food soul tensed up a bit though, tilting his head in curiousity.  
"What would you do if I were hurt?"

You stayed silent. That was embarassing!

"Master Attendant?"

He let go of you a bit so he could look into your face, and you couldn't help but admire his beauty once again.  
Those soft, green eyes... the golden hair with the little braided ponytail... his lips, looking so kissable...

"I just love you so much...", you sighed, realizing too late that you spoke loudly. Pizzas eyes widened.

Before he could say anything you gasped "Uh, I, I was talking about... about..."  
You just couldn't come up with something, but he smiled at you.

"I hope you were talking about me, Master Attendant... because I love you too", he whispered.

Your eyes met, and just a second later he kissed you, so carefully that you barely felt it.

"Pizza...", you gasped, then you pulled him into another kiss.

"I swear, I saw her running in that direction~" you suddenly heard a familiar, high voice say, and both Pizza and you got pale.

They were coming again!

"I-If you get me out of here quickly, you can do whatever you want with me for an hour!", you breathed, completely panicking.

You didn't even realize how that sounded until you saw Pizzas blush, but he just picked you up bridal style.

"Alrighty, Master Attendant, it's a deal!"

Then you started running.


	2. Cassata x Reader - Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassata's totally worn out. Cheese and Pizza kept arguing and those Fallen Angels are just too much! But how can he relax?

"Casattaaaa! Cheese was mean to me again!", Pizza whined, tugging on the gingers long scarf.

"I wasn't mean at all! Pizza was!"

The blond mouse huffed indignantly, her ears twitching in amusement though.  
Casatta sighed and ruffled Pizzas hair in comfort while giving Cheese a look.  
"Cheese..."

The girl sighed. "Okaay, maybe I've put a tiny bit of hot sauce in the spaghetti. But nothing much."

"A tiny bit?? I still feel like I'm burning!", Pizza gasped.

Casatta shook his head in disapprovement. They were often bickering, but since a few days it got worse. Obviously it was his job to help, but they both came to him with every little thing, sometimes nearly choking him when they pulled on his scarf to get his attention.  
Why did they have to pull it anyway? He had good ears, they could just call him.

"What's the problem?", Master Attendant suddenly called out and came to look.

"Pizza was mean to me!", Cheese huffed.  
"Cheese was mean to me!", Pizza complained at the same time, while Casatta just sighed exhausted.

"There there, don't always argue, you two!", she said half-heartedly. She actually didn't even look at them, but at Casatta.

"Is something the matter?", he asked, already getting up to help with whatever was needed. Casatta tried to hide the fact that he stumbled, but he wasn't sure if Master Attendant really oversaw it.

He was just so exhausted, the past few days all he did was fighting and stopping fights, and he didn't know what was more tiring, the Fallen Angels, mostly Spectras and Inugamis, or the constant fighting of his two best friends. Casatta wondered when he slept for more than two hours the last time, and how long he could go on like that without Master Attendant noticing it.

He really didn't want to worry her. So, to show her she had no need for worries, he put on his usual half cheeky, half mysterious smile and walked up to her.

"Oh, I was just wondering what happened this time. It sure must be hard to play the babysitter for them..." she said, trying her best to sound serious while hiding a grin.

"Babysitter? He's not our babysitter!", Cheese exclaimed, and Pizza frowned in disapprovement. Master Attendant laughed.  
"Oho? Well, could you catch me on your own then, without relying on Cassey?", she smirked, dashing off. Casatta blushed. She rarely called him by that nickname, and he couldn't help but love it. He liked her a little more than he should in general anyway if he was being honest, even though he always tried to convince himself that he just liked her as a friend.

"Oh! Of course we can! Let's go, Cheese!", Pizza shouted, bouncing up and down happily, then running after Master Attendant next to Cheese.

These two.

Weren't they arguing just a few minutes ago? But he was thankful anyway. Maybe he could sit down for a few minutes and relax a bit.

"AAAAAAAH! CASATTAAAAA!!" he suddenly heard someone scream and closed his eyes.  
Just one moment of silence. Was that too much?  
He shook his head and dashed off in the direction from which the scream came from.  
Every fibre of his tired body protested against it, and suddenly a flash of desperation struck him, causing him to stumble right into a Conchi.

He raised his arms a second too late, and it slammed its hard shell right into his chest, causing him to fly against a nearby tree.  
His vision started to blur, the exhaustion made him react too slowly once again and he took another blow.

In the distance, he heard someone scream his name.  
That couldn't be it. He was Pizzas guardian, right? And it was also his duty to protect his Master Attendant.  
His Master Attendant. 

"...satta... Casatta... CASATTA!! DUCK!!", someone screamed and he just reacted, letting himself fall down, then something slashed over him, just inches aways from his head.  
He took a deep breath and his vision started to clear again, all he saw was a Conchi that flew right at him.  
He raised his staff and it looked at him surprised before dissipating into nothing.

Then he got up again, seeing Pizza, Cheese and even Master Attendant fight and threw himself into the fight.

After the Conchis were more Gone-chis, he sat on the ground, panting heavily. It was too much, he couldn't even stand anymore, it was just too much. Whatever was needed to be done now, he couldn't help... but he tried to get up anyway, stumbled, and fell into - Master Attendant. 

"Hey, take it slowly, yeah? I'll help you get back", she said, looking at him nervously.  
Casatta couldn't even protest anymore, he just nodded and let her take the lead.  
He didn't even know how they got home, all he saw was the bed, the soft, warm bed, a promise of sleep and relaxing-

"W-Wait!", she said, and he bit his lip. All he could think of was sleeping now, why couldn't he sleep now?  
"Cass, I know you're tired but at least remove your spear and your shoes, will you? And when you wake up, I'll cook something for you. How about some braised lamb?"  
He looked at her, not even knowing how to express his thankfulness, but apparently his expression said everything, because she smiled.

"Now come on, remove your stuff!"  
He nodded and leaned his weapon against the wall, then sitting on the bed, the soft, wonderful bed, removing his shoes.  
"Thank you, Master Attendant..." he managed mumbled, already dozing off. The last thing he felt was her soft, careful hands when she put the blanket over him.

When the ginger opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Master Attendants sleeping face. He was still tired and tried to remember what happened, but the pretty girl next to him made thinking hard.

Master Attendant, so close to him!

Before he could do anything though, she opened her eyes and looked right at him.  
"Hey Cassy..." she mumbled, looking still sleepy but smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat.  
"Hey, Master Attendant...", he whispered back. She got up slowly, but he pulled her back, making her squeak in surprise and land on him.  
"What was that for?" she asked, but didn't move away. He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest.

"Eeh... nothing, sorry I guess" he said, blushing a hint and turning his head away.  
That was so embarassing! He didn't even do that completely on purpose, it was more like an instinct? Wanting to feel the person he cared for so much close to himself.

"Cassy..."

He swallowed nervously, then switching positions with her in one swift move, so he was on top of her now.  
"M-Master Attendant... I, I have to tell you something."  
She looked at him in surprise, her soft hair spread all over the pillow.  
"What's the matter?"

He looked at her, trying to find the right words to express all those feelings, but couldn't find the right way to tell her.

"So, how about you just do it and stop staring? I've been waiting for way too long~" she whispered, and then he couldn't hold back anymore.  
He pulled her towards him, bodies pressing against each other and finally kissed her, felt what he was wishing to feel since so long and just melted into her like she melted into him.

"I... I love you...", he whispered eventually.

"I love you too, Casatta"


	3. B-52 - Wake me up inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, for the first time you were able to summon a Food Soul! But what's wrong with the pretty white-haired boy?

"Todaaay is the daaay!" you sang happily, jumping up and down in excitement. Finally you managed to get 150 Soul Embers to summon a Food Soul!   
Taking a deep breath to not escalate, you carefully laid them on your wooden table.

"Hello hello, dear Food Soul out there, I summon you! Please come!" you exclaimed cheerfully. 

There was glitter suddenly, sparkles danced around the Soul Embers and made them disappear in smoke, out of which -

BAM!

You screeched when something heavy and quite hot fell onto you, and for a moment everything was a brown and white blur.  
You desperately tried to get whatever that was of you, it was so hot!  
One final push later you could crawl away to look at what fell onto you. It was - well, who was that? Who was your Food Soul?

He had large, mechanical wings and white hair. Over his left eye was an eyepatch, the end of his scarf was burning slightly with a light blue flame.

"Uhm, hello?", you asked nervously. He didn't react, and you got the feeling something was terribly wrong with him. Especially when you saw the bloodstain that quickly grew bigger under him.

What should you do? You started to panic, that wasn't the way it was supposed to be!  
But you also got angry. Whoever did that to him, they would definitely pay for it. You would find them and make sure they'll never do such a thing again.

"M-Master... Attendant.", suddenly a voice croaked, and you turned around to see the boy trying to get up.  
"No! Lay down again, you're hurt! I don't want it to get worse, but my friend next door has a Food Soul named Milk, she can heal you! Please wait here!"

He instantly laid down again, and you dashed outside to get Milk.  
"Milk! Milk!", you yelled, until the long haired girl looked out the window with a confused expression.  
"What is the matter, Miss?"

"Milk please, help me, I summoned a Food Soul but he's wounded!"  
She looked surprised but instantly came out, running back to the white haired boy with you.   
His face was pale and his breathing sounded painful, yet he looked up right at you when you came in.

His eye was black where other eyes were white, and the rest was the kind of blue a really hot flame was. That look pierced right through your heart, and you couldn't help but gasp quietly. How could someone be so beautiful?

"Oh my, that looks bad...", Milk murmured, and your look immediately darted to her. "W-What do you mean? Can you not heal him??"

You felt like crying. You finally had a Food Soul, a Food Soul you maybe just saved from something terrible that hurt him, a beautiful new friend... and now he would just die??  
You felt tears in your eyes and rushed to his side, not caring about the blood that stained your clothes, and took his hand. 

"Please, please don't die!", you whimpered.  
Milk sighed. "I can heal him, at least his body. But I don't know about the mechanical parts... he should be fine when I'm done."  
With that she closed her eyes, green sparks flying around her and forming a huge baby bottle, which dripped onto him.

He twitched and closed his eye, gripping your hand a little tighter, then his breathing sounded a lot less painful.  
"He's asleep now... just let him sleep a while. I have to go now...", Milk said and turned around, but you only had eyes for the now peacefully sleeping Food Soul.

Your very first and already beloved Food Soul. You didn't know his name yet, but it was obvious he was special. The only problem now was to get him upstairs in your bedroom without hurting him and without burning yourself, but you were at a point where you didn't care anymore. How could you care about being burned a little when your Food Soul was heavily wounded??

So you carefully lifted him up and started to go upstairs, trying to not hiss at the pain of being burned on several places.   
His wings scratched over the doorframe but you finally made it to your room - and stumbled over his long scarf.

Yelping in surprise you stepped forward to not fall, but hit your leg on the bed, falling onto it with him. You groaned. At least you managed to turn around so you didn't fall on him, but now you were under him again.  
You sighed, then decided to stay there for a few more seconds as for once you didn't get burned anywhere, but instead felt comfortably warm.

So much happened in not even an hour, and you were quite exhausted by now. You once more tried to get up, but suddenly he moved by himself, rolling down from you.

You gasped in surprise and looked at him. "You're awake again! How are you? Are you still in pain, should I get Milk?"  
He tilted his head in confusion.

"I am good, and except for my mechanical parts my body is in good shape again. Are you my new Master Attendant?"

You nodded happily. "Yes, my name's (Y/N), and who are you? You must be special!"  
"I am B-52, Master Attendant." he simply stated. There were barely any emotions in his face, and you gave him a confused look.

"Are you really okay? You seem so... lifeless somehow". You didn't know what other word to use except that, but now you saw his expression change to... pain? Sadness?

"I am sorry, Master Attendant, but I am nothing but a mashine." he stated.  
"What are you talking about?"  
He looked at you, and once again it was like he looked not only into your eyes but also into your soul.  
"W-Well I mean...", you blushed unintentionally, "I mean, mashines don't bleed and don't feel pain when they are hurt. You may have some mechanical parts but most of you is still human!"

He slowly blinked, but then a small smile crept over his face.  
"See, you're smiling. A mashine can't smile!"  
B-52 suddenly looked at you interested. "Why is your face getting red, Master Attendant?"  
You blushed even more, that cute smile combined with this immensely pretty Food Soul were too much for you.  
Don't fall for him, don't fall for him!, you thought frantically, and stood up.

"Oh, I'm just... warm. Cause I think I burned myself on your scarf. I'm going to take a quick shower and then cook something for you, okay? Make yourself feel at home please!"  
B-52 nodded and you left, trying to sort out your thoughts.

After you closed the door, you put your hands over your mouth and tried not to squeal.

He looked so cute, like a lost kitty!

But as you were lost in thoughts, you instantly tripped over your feet and fell onto the ground, squeaking in surprise.

"Master Attendant? What is the matter?", you heard B-52 asking through the door.  
"Aah it's nothing, I'm just too stupid to walk", you laughed.  
"Ok.", he relied and you weren't sure if you should laugh or feel insulted. Did he try to make a joke himself or was he just okay with the fact that you are too stupid to walk?

You stood up anyway, going into the bathroom and taking a relaxing hot shower. When you saw the blood you first were shocked, but then remembered that you kneeled next to Bifty when he laid on the ground in a puddle of blood.

Bifty?

You unintentionally used that nickname and had to laugh a bit. It sounded kind of cute, but would he approve of it?

"I am sorry, Master Attendant, but I am nothing but a mashine."

Why did he say that? It was true that he had some mechanical parts, but he still was a human... a Food Soul.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was opened and he came in.  
"Whoa there! B-52, what are you doing!", you squealed, trying to cover yourself more or less effortless.

"You ordered me to make myself feel at home, so I decided to take a shower as well."

He looked at you with his head tilted to the side in a confused manner, like a dog.  
"But I'm in the shower already! And boys and girls don't shower together unless... uh..."  
You blushed more, sitting on the ground so you could cover yourself more easily. Now he looked curious. 

"Unless what, Master Attendant?"

"U-Unless they are together and t-trust each other a lot!"  
He nodded. "Well in that case it must be okay. We are here together after you summoned me, and I trust you."  
You sighed. Was he not even a bit embarassed at all?

"B-52..."

"Yes, Master Attendant?"

"If you're really a mashine and only follow orders, then I'm going to order you two things now. And you have to never forget those orders!"  
He nodded, his bright blue eye piercing right through you, making your heart skip a beat.

"Okay, first off I order you to have and show emotions."

There was a distinct sound, like a glass breaking, and suddenly a bright blush crept over his face, and he held his hands over his face.

"I-I feel strange all of a sudden, Master Attendant... why do I feel so hot inside?"

He peeked at you between his fingers, the blush intensifying.

You blushed as well, but continued talking.   
"And my second order is, follow your heart. Don't make yourself a mashine and only listen to some masters commands, do what you want!"  
Another sound like breaking glass, and he turned around, shaking slightly.

"M-Master... Attendant...", he whispered shocked, and you heard a bunch of emotions suddenly. You heard how embarassed he was, but also how reliefed and happy he was.

"I've never got such orders... but somehow it feels..."

"Good?", you suggested smiling, then stood up to go and hug him.

When he felt your arms around his stomach, as he still stood with his back facing you, he twitched, but nodded.

"Yes, it's indeed good... but what is this soft feeling on my back?"

You gasped in terror. You stood up to hug him without any further thinking and forgot that you still were completely naked!  
Before you could react though, he turned around and held you closely. You could feel his heart racing as fast as yours and pressed tighter against him so he wouldn't see anything - and, if you were being honest, to feel him tighter, cuddle him more.

"(Y/N)...

Before he could continue though, you hissed in pain as the end of his scarf touched your leg.  
He grinned. "I'm easy to touch, but you will get burned!"  
You groaned and leaned closer to him.

"Idiot...", you mumbled, then whispered "...but I still love you."  
His eyes widened, but he smiled.

"Although I don't quite understand this feeling, it seems like there is a flame inside of my body that wants to burst out. Is this... happiness?"

You smiled back.  
"No, that's just your body telling you to kiss me", and with that you kissed, a long and passionate, but still sweet kiss.

 

After you both got out of the bathroom again and you got dressed, the both of you sat on your bed again.  
"You know what we'll do now?"  
He shook his head while wrapping his arm around you protectively.  
"We're going to find that asshole that hurt you, and I'll beat the shit out of him or her. Who was it anyway?"

His face darkened. "It was a Food Soul named Spaghetti... but he's dangerous. I need to sort out things with him too, for that things he made me do. But let's talk about something else for now, please?"

"But what did Spaghhmmmf!"

You were cut off quite abruptly by his lips meeting yours once more and decided to leave it be.

You two had a lot of time, and kissing was way better than hunting assholes.


	4. Sweet Tofu x Reader - Dance the Night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since you summoned Sweet Tofu, he kept locking himself up and going away! But where does he go? And why?

"I prefer to be active at night, my dear~", he said with a smirk, then closed his door and locked it.

"Sweet Tofu, please! Stop locking yourself up all the time!", you yelled frustrated yet blushing, but got no response. Also, when he turned around, you could see a bruise on his face for a moment. Who hurt him?

"And, why are you wounded? At least let me treat you!"

Again, you got no response, and a sigh escaped your lips. Ever since you summoned Sweet Tofu, he locked himself up in his room and only came home at the weirdest times - you never saw him leaving though. He probably used the window. But what did he do outside? And who or what hurt him? As a healer, he should take better care of himself!

Then your face lit up. What if you just followed him for once? You really wanted to know where he always went, and if he was in danger, you maybe could even help him. But would he be okay with that? He was a really proud Food Soul even though it wasn't too obvious to see.

Taking the thought back and forth, you eventually decided to follow him. You took your cloak and quietly sneaked through the door, hiding behind a bush where you could observe Sweet Tofus window. As expected, he soon opened it, looked around quickly and then jumped elegantly out of it, walking around the house and into the woods.

What is he doing?

You thought he would go into town to, well... to what?   
Amuse himself?  
You blushed when you noticed what amusing himself could also mean, but shook your head. No, no, no. Don't even think about it! He's not yours, he would never be, so don't start hoping.

Repeating those words over and over in your head still hurt, and it also made you nearly lose sight of him.

You quickly got up and followed him, using bushes and trees as covers, but suddenly you lost sight of him.  
At first you were just a bit angry with yourself for losing him, then your eyes widened.

You were all alone in the woods now, with probably dozens of Fallen Angels around you, and you only focused on Sweet Tofu, not the way.  
Somehow all sounds seemed to be louder than usual, and the shadows all seemed to be moving. There wasn't even a big moon tonight, it was all pitch-black!

Suddenly, something touched your shoulder and you screeched in terror, turning around with a roundkick while pulling out your two long knifes as well.

"So, what exactly do you think you're doing here?", Sweet Tofu asked, easily blocking your kick while pulling you close so your knifes fell out of your hands.

"S-Sweet Tofu...?", you whimpered, then wrapped your arms around him while taking a shaky breath. For a moment you could smell his sweet smell, then you were pushed back. The usually calm young man was visibly angered.

"Don't make me ask twice! What are you doing out here! You're- watch out!"

That said, he just pushed you away, your head banging into the next tree. Another whimper escaped your lips, but when you saw the alternative of being decapitated by Uke Mochis long tongue, it didn't seem that bad anymore.

"Hu... huuuman... heeheheheee... HEHEHEHEHEEEE!!", she giggled insanely, staring greedily at you while starting to change into her enhanced form.

You decided that this was a good time to start running, Uke Mochi was already strong, but her enhanced form was terrifying.   
After a few steps though, something was thrown against your back, making you fall down face-first on the ground, then rolling down a slope with whatever that was, coming to a violent stop against a tree.

You didn't hit it yourself, but were smacked against Sweet Tofu, with him gasping desperately as all the air was pressed out of his body and his head hit at the same time. 

That was the third time in a row your head was hit, and it was not a talent you were proud of...

"Hey... you okay?", you panted, looking at him nervously. His eyes were closed while he tried to steady his breath, then opened them to glare at you.

"Yes", he hissed, "I sure am okay! I wasn't just smashed by a fucking Uke Mochi, fell down through half of the wood and be smashed against a tree by you! Why couldn't you have just stayed home like always!"

He got louder with every word, and after all his yelling you stared at him shocked. He was still panting heavily, but when he saw the tears forming in your eyes, a look of regret crept across his face.

"I-I'm... I'm s-s-sorry Sweet T-Tofu...", you stuttered, trying desperately not to cry. "I was just so w-w-worried about y-youuuu...!"

Now you couldn't hold back anymore and started crying, and he took you into his arms, caressing your back.  
You hid your face in his chest, shaking violently while trying at least not to be too loud - after all, an angry Uke Mochi was still out there.

He sighed, then picked you up and ran down the rest of the hill with you. Apparently he knew exactly where you were, because after only a short while you arrived at your house. He just kicked his mud-stained boots off, then taking you to his room, throwing you on his bed.

"You are such an idiot, Master Attendant!"

You looked at him shocked, then yelped in surprise when he pinned you down on your wrists.   
Seeing his face so close to you made you blush, but you were still nervous.

"I went out every night to hunt that stupid thing so you wouldn't have to worry and be hurt and you just walk right into it! Can't you even try to think!"

Your eyes widened. He did that for you? 

"You did that for me?"

The healer groaned annoyed. "Do I have to make myself even more clear?"

His face came closer to yours, so close that you could smell his sweet breath - and suddenly also his lips that just crashed into yours, first passionately, and when you just wrapped your arms around him to pull him closer the kiss got a lot greedier.

When he pulled away after a way too short time, you looked at him pleadingly.

"Was that clear enough, my dear~?", he whispered in his alluring voice, and you just pulled him back down as an answer.

Let's find out what "being active at night" could also mean.


	5. Tempura x Reader - Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a shy person isn't easy when you've summoned a quite extroverted Food Soul, and even less easy when you have a crush on said person. Can he make you open your heart?

"Master Attendant!", Tempura boomed when he saw you, walking in your direction.  
You barely bit back a shriek, it wasn't like you didn't like him but he was just so loud! 

"Y-Yes??", you whispered, slightly panicking.

"It is nice to see you! Let's look forward to todays challenges!"

He smiled brightly at you and you could feel your cheeks heating up when he walked past you, his long, bushy ponytail waving behind him.  
"It's... nice to see you too, Tempura...", you managed to mumble, but he was already too far away.

You sighed and cursed your shyness again, then walked to your restaurant to get to work.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"Ey, what is that supposed to be?? I ordered cod fillet, not some fried cod!", a certain red haired man growled, glaring fiercely at you.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll g-get you-"  
"Eeh? I can't hear you, what's with the stuttering? Do you want to insult me??"

The man got louder with every word, and people started to turn around to see what was going on. Your face got pale and ypur lip started to quiver, tears rising.  
"Say something!", he yelled, gripping a huge fork tighter.

"What is the matter here?", Tempuras deep voice suddenly growled behind you.  
His big arm pulled you closer to his muscular chest, and now you started to cry, it was just too much.

"Wha- hey, Master Attendant! You bastard, what did you do to her!", he hissed to the red haired man.  
"If your ugly human can't even remember a simple order like the food I want, she's useless anyway."

"Say that again??", Tempura yelled, ready to fight, when suddenly a cold voice cut everyone off.  
"Spaghetti, you made me come such a long way here, wanting me to prove you're not half as bad as I think you are and now I walk in to see you harrassing a Master Attendant? I am quite disappointed in you!"

Spaghetti got pale, then his cheeks reddened. "L-Like I care! I was about to leave this stupid restaurant anyway!", he scoffed, quickly walking to the door. Before he closed it though, he turned around once more and pointed at you.

"You! We'll meet again soon!"

"Do as much as only touching (Y/N) and you won't see the next day!", Tempura glared when he closed the door.

You could feel him relaxing the moment the other Food Soul was out of sight.  
Even though the situation was over already, you were still crying from shock and fear.

"Hey, it's allright now, he's gone! And if he shows up again I'll make him remember not to frighten you again, (Y/N)... uh, Master Attendant."  
He suddenly lifted you up, placing you on his broad shoulders like you weighed nothing.   
"T-T-Tempura, wha-", you gasped, clinging onto him in a desperate attempt to not fall down.

He didn't respond and just walked up to your room, gently placing you on your bed, closing the door.  
Tempura let out a deep sigh, then turned around to you, wearing an expression you've never seen on him before - worry.

"Master Attendant, that was close. Spaghetti is actually dangerous and I don't know if I could defeat him... please, if something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do..."

He sighed again, sitting next to you. You looked at him in surprise. He was always so cheerfull, full of energy, and now he just looked so desperately at you...   
Your cheeks flushed red and your heart started racing when your brain started imagining what this could mean. 

"U-Uhm... it's okay now, Tempura... we're allright, yes?"  
You helplessly patted his arm that somehow found its way around your shoulders. Being in such close proximity to him made your heart beat wildly.

Does he like you?

"Master Attendant, why are you blushing?", the Food Soul suddenly asked and you looked down embarassed, cheeks blushing even more.  
"I, uh..."

He looked at you worriedly. "Did he do something to you? Are you hurt??"  
You gritted your teeth and took a deep breath.

"TempuraI'msorryIloveyoupleasedon'tbemad", you just blurted out in a sudden flush of courage, kissing him quickly, then dashing out of the room hiding your face in embarassement.

Tempura sat on the bed, totally dumbfounded. He touched his lips, then grinned widely, standing up and running after you.  
"Master Attendant, (Y/N)! I could not hear you clearly, would you mind repeating~?"


	6. Brownie x Reader - Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, holidays! But where is Brownie? And what happened to him?

"Broooowniiiie!", you called happily while running downstairs. Finally, finally you were done with all that boring paperwork so you could close your restaurant for a week of holidays!

"Brownie?"

Surprised, you stood in the hallway. There was no answer, and usually he would show up mere seconds after you called him, eager to help.

When you opened the livingroom door tho, you saw why he didn't answer. The Food Soul laid on the ground next to the table in a puddle of a dark liquid.  
Panicking, you ran up to him.

"Hey! Hey Brownie, what happened! Please, wake up!"  
You carefully shook him, earning a groan.

"M-Master Attendant... ah, I'm so sorry, I..."  
He coughed, his body shaking and a hiss of pain escaped his lips.  
"I'm sorry for not performing my duties w-well... I'm on... my way..."

He tried to sit up but lost his strenght midway, and you quickly catched him.

"Brownie, the only way you'll be going is into your bed! You should take better care of yourself!"

You carefully helped him getting up, but he had to grip tightly onto you for support. Now that he stood next to you, you saw the cause for the puddle. Apparently he wanted to make some tea but stumbled over something, spilling most of it.

"Ah, I need to-"

"If you're gonna say anything about that puddle then don't. Brownie you're ill, I can handle things too! Can't you for once let me take care of you?"

He looked at you for a brief moment and you could swear you saw a hint of pink on his mocca coloured cheeks.

"I-If that's an order, Master Attendant... but I must admit that-"  
The Food Soul suddenly bent down because of a coughing fit, clutching his sides in pain. You could only helplessly watch, only making sure he didn't fall down. Eventually, you just lifted him up. Brownie was really light, and he didn't even protest much.

By the time you laid him on the bed, he was already shivering, pulling up the covers as quickly as possible.  
"I feel so cold... why is it so cold in here?"  
He tried to sit up once more but winced in pain, laying back down again.

"Brownie, you have a cold, it's all okay. But what happened to your back? Did you burn yourself with the tea?"

He nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open. The coughing had exhausted him even more, and now that he laid in bed his body took over the control, forcing him to rest.

"I'll get some ointment and use it later on you, but I'd say you should sleep for a while now. Do you, uhm, need anything?"

You actually didn't want to go and leave him alone, but also knew he needed the rest badly.  
But still... 

"I don't think I need something right now...", he mumbled and you nodded a bit disappointed, but turning around to leave.

"Except... uhm..."

Your heart seemed to stop, and you turned around to look at him questioning.

He stared at you and you couldn't help staring back into those beautiful azure eyes. Noone spoke, the silence started to make you even more nervous, until he coughed awkwardly, looking away with a light blush.

"I'd like to drink a glass of water, if it isn't too much trouble..."

You nodded, heading out to quickly get it. When you came back, he gulped it down quickly, looking visibly relieved.

"Thank you, Master Attendant...", he whispered, already drifting away into sleep.   
You smiled, pulling up the sheets a little so he was covered more properly, then sighed and left to clean up the living room.

After that, it was already evening and you went to take a shower, looking at yourself in the mirror miserably. You've been looking forward to spend the holidays with your deeply beloved Food Soul, and now the poor boy was ill...   
Then you smiled again. Tending and spoiling people was something you enjoyed a lot, so you would make sure that Brownie would get well as quickly as possible.

Before you went to bed, you quickly peeked into his room to check if he needed something, but he was still asleep. His breathing was heavy, but he didn't look like he was in pain, so you quietly closed the door and went to sleep.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

"Master Attendant... Master Attendant, (Y/N)...!"

Confused, you opened your eyes. Was it just a dream? But no, you heard it again. Brownie was calling you!  
You jumped out of the bed, running to his room.  
He sat on the bed, breathing hard and looking terrified and tired at the same time.

"Brownie, what happened!", you shouted, worriedly rushing to his side. He surprised you when he pulled you into a tight hug, burrying his face in your shoulder.  
"I-I dreamed... you were gone, y-you said you don't w-w-want an u-useless butler like me..."

After telling you his dream, his usually calm attire got a crack and then finally he broke down crying, shaking in your arms.

"Oh no, Brownie...", you cooed, hugging him back in a protective manner and pulling him closer. "Brownie, you'd never be useless to me! How can you think such a thing... you're worth more than anyone to me!"

He sobbed and looked up to you with teary eyes full of hope.

"I'm... not useless...?"

You shook your head, pulling him closer again.   
"No... never. Not to me..."

Brownie swallowed, cuddling closer to you.  
"Please stay...", he whispered, and you blushed, but nodded.  
You both laid down, pulling the covers over you. The Food Soul cuddled closely to you, you could feel his heart beating fast. 

Slowly, you drifted to sleep.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

 

The next morning, the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was messy, dark brown hair. A smile crept over your face and you pulled the pretty boy closer to you, feeling his warm chest rise and fall evenly. His breathing was a lot lighter now as well.

Suddenly he raised his head, looking at you with those beautiful azure eyes and your heart skipped a beat.  
He opened his mouth to say something, then blushed, a rare but really cute sight.

"Good morning, Brownie... are you feeling better?", you whispered while gently caressing his back.  
He bit his lip and hissed in pain, remembering you that he still had a sore back from being burned by the tea.

"I'm so sorry! Please, lay on your stomach, I'll get the ointment!"

You were about to jump out of the bed when you were held back by a slender, mocca coloured hand. Yelping in surprise you fell backwards, next to him again.   
"I-It's okay, Master Attendant... it will heal soon enough. No need to worry, I will handle everything."

Seeing him back at his normal attire made you happy, but then you remembered him crying the night before. Was he really okay?

"Brownie... if something's the matter, I can help you too you know? You don't habe to fight everything all alone. I'm here for you, always!"  
You pulled him into another embrace, feeling him first stiffen up in surprise, then, reluctantly, giving in and hugging back. His sweet smell calmed you down and you sighed. This wasn't bad at all...

"Master Attendant... may I... ask you something?", he suddenly asked, looking quite nervous. 

"Yeah sure, what's the matter?"

He was quiet for a moment, visibly trying to find the right words, then he sighed, giving in.  
"W-Well... that night, you said... well you said I mean... a lot to you, and..."

He paused, face glowing pink. Your heart started to beat faster, but you nodded at him to continue.

"What... did you mean by that?", he finally asked, not able to look at you in embarassement.

You blushed yourself. When you said that, you meant it. But now you hoped he would've forgotten it... it was so embarassing!

Still, he deserved an answer. So you gently removed a strand of his hair, stroking over his soft cheek while asking "Can I... show you too?"

Brownie obviously knew by now, and he blushed madly. You anxiously looked at him, what would he say?

"No...", he finally whispered. 

Before you could react though, he rolled onto you.

"I will show you!", he stated, then your lips moved onto each other into a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
